I'm Never Gone Forever
by daisygirl101
Summary: Amy and Shadow have been happily dating for around a year now, until Shadow gets a letter saying he has to return to war. He promises Amy that he will return soon, and she trusts him and lets him go. Shadow doesn't ever break promises, right? Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy guys! So here's my next project, it's kind of a short chapter story thingy.

Damn I have so much stuff to do! I have at least 3 projects to work on currently. Yes, one of them just so happens to be a sequel to something… 8) *hint hint wink wink*

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p>"Please Shadow! Don't go!" I begged my boyfriend as he sighed.<p>

"Ames, I love you, but I have to go back to work. If G.U.N. needs me back at war, then I can't object," he said while waving the piece of paper around in his hand.

All right, here's the background on the situation. Shadow and I have been dating for around a year now, and are both living in what used to be my house. Now it was our house. Shadow recently received a letter from G.U.N. telling him they needed him back out in the field. But I truly couldn't let him; I didn't want Shadow to leave my side. Some of the soldiers never return home, and I can't even imagine Shadow being one of those soldiers. I know he needs to protect our country, but I just can't imagine living without him.

"But Shadow! What if you never come home?" I exclaimed. He sighed once more and walked over to me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I laid my head on his chest and cried silent tears as he ran his hands through my quills.

"I will be back, Ames. I promise." I nodded slowly and wiped my eyes.

"Ok Shadow, I trust you. I'll miss you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll pack my stuff and have to leave early in the morning," he told me.

"What time?" I asked.

"Uh, like 5 am. Why?"

"I'll be up. I cook for you one last time before you leave and say goodbye," I said. He smiled and chuckled.

"Alright Rose, are you sure you wanna get up THAT early?" I eagerly nodded and he laughed. "Mmmmk then, I need to go pack. And it's late, we should get some sleep." I nodded and followed him upstairs to our room. I changed into a loose set of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. Shadow pulled out his military bag and starting stuffing it with necessary items, like his clothes, pictures of home and friends, and survival equipment. He zipped the bag, turned the lights out, and climbed into bed with me. We pulled the covers up to stay warm.

"G'night, Ames. I love you."

"I love you too, Shads."

*.*.*

_BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

I smacked my alarm clock and noticed Shadow was still asleep. It was still dark outside. I rolled over and looked at the time. 4:00 am. I climbed out of bed and trudged downstairs ever so slowly. I started my coffee pot and turned on the stove. I was going to make pancakes, bacon, toast, and some scrambled eggs. I got out my 3 skillets and turned on the burners. I coated one in butter and pulled eggs, milk, and the package of bacon from the fridge. I threw the eggs into a skillet and started cooking them. Next I pulled pancake mix and bread from the pantry. I threw together some pancake batter and plopped it onto the butter-coated skillet. Next I yanked the bacon package open and added the strips of meat to the last skillet. Now, onto the toast. I ran over to the cupboard and pulled out a toaster and plugged it in, almost getting electrocuted. I jammed bread into the toaster and started to burn- I mean, cook it.

Back to the stove. My first pancake was ready to be flipped, and I needed to move the bacon around. I flipped the pancake and poked at the bacon. Soon enough, I had managed to cook 6 strips of bacon, 6 pancakes, and a pile of eggs in about a half hour. Now that's how it's done, I thought. I plated everything and set it on our kitchen table. Just as I set the pancakes down, I almost threw the plate because of the scare Shadow gave me.

"What are you doing?" I yelped and jumped to turn around. I just stood there, my heart beating fast, not exactly knowing what to say. Just then, the toast popped up out of the toaster and made me jump once again. Shadow chuckled and walked over to the table. He was wearing his cameo jumpsuit and had his bag hung over his shoulder. His eyes widen at the feast on the table. I went over and plated my toast before placing on the table along with the rest of the food. He dropped his bag by the chair and sat down. Shadow grabbed a little bit of everything and ate up.

"I just wanted to make breakfast for you one last time before you left. Besides, you won't be able to eat really good food for at least a month while you're away. So eat as much you'd like," I said to my boyfriend. He swallowed his bite of pancake and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I truly won't find cooking as good as yours while I'm away. Jeez, this is so good! Are you gonna try some?" I shrugged.

"I'm not much of a morning food kind of person. But, I guess I could try a little…" I walked over and took a seat next to Shadow and grabbed a pancake and 2 pieces of bacon. I cut the pancake and swallowed a bite. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Pretty good, right?" Shadow asked. I nodded and took another bite. Shadow ate a bit quicker; he knew they were coming for him soon. I sighed and slowly ate my pancake.

"So when are you gonna be back?" I asked quietly, poking at my pancake remains with my fork.

"Probably around next month sometime. I should only be gone a month, hopefully. They know I have to help kick Robotnik's butt every now and then," Shadow said and I nodded.

"And you promise you'll be back?" He put his fork down and took the dishes to the sink. Shadow sighed and sat back down in the chair and nodded to me. I knew that nod, and I got up and sat in his lap, facing him. He wrapped arms around my waist and I returned the embrace by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" I shook my head. "And have I ever lied to you?" I started shaking my head, but then stopped.

"Well, you did try to convince me my cookies were abducted by aliens when I blamed you, and I'm still suspicious about that…" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"But have I ever lied to you about something serious?" I shook my head. "Exactly. If I promise something, I will never break that promise. So, I promise to you, Amy Rose, that I will return home. No matter what everyone else says, I'll be home. Even if it's not within a month, I will return home some day, ok?" We heard a honking outside and knew it was G.U.N. I started to get up but Shadow pulled me back down for one last passionate kiss. When we broke he lifted me up with him and set me down again. I felt tears run down my face. He sighed and wiped them away. "Don't cry because I'm leaving, smile because you know I'll be home sooner than you think," Shadow whispered in my ear. I smiled and coughed. He squeezed me one last time before picking up his bag and heading toward the front door. I followed him out as he threw his bag in the back. He smiled and waved at me as I stood on our front porch and waved back and cried more tears. He blew me a kiss.

"I love you Ames!" He called to me. I smiled.

"I love you too, Shadow! I'll miss you!" He smiled back at me before climbing into the G.U.N. truck. I saw the truck pull away and only had one thought as I walked back inside with hot tears running down my flushed cheeks.

_Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog_

* * *

><p>So~ what do you think? Please review! Don't know when the next chapter will be out, hopefully soon.<p>

I'm going to Disneyland tomorrow! Yay! I think I'll go sit in the flowerbed at Space Mountain *wink wink to A Day at Disneyland readers*


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! 2! Hehehe

Sonic the Hedgehog (C) Sega

* * *

><p><em>1 Month Later…<em>

I locked the door behind me and threw my keys into my purse. Today I was out to meet Rouge at a small coffee shop to chat.

It had been a month since Shadow left. We've been writing letters to each other a lot, and he says he misses me. He hasn't written back for a few days actually…

Anyways, I did miss him a lot. It felt weird getting up in the mornings and not having him next to me. Or not having him digging through our pantry or making breakfast or just making me smile. I couldn't wait for him to come home, and I cried the entire first week he was gone.

A bus honk quickly brought me back down to Earth. I stepped out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed. I breathed a sigh of relief. I crossed the street, safely this time, and walked into the small shop on the corner. Rouge waved me over.

"Hey you! How's it been?" Rouge greeted me as I hugged her back.

"Not bad, how's it been with you and Sonic?" We took a seat and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, we're so going downhill. He's such a jackass, and I've kind of been eying Knuckles for a little while. Yeah, I'm kind of thinking about breaking up. I can see how you stopped chasing him, Ames." I laughed and nodded. "So, how's the war going?" I looked down and bit my lip.

"Good I guess. Shadow is doing fine, the last letter he sent me I got a week ago. He misses home." Rouge's eyes widened.

"A week? And you've written back, right?" I nodded. "It only takes 2 days for the mail to travel in between you two. Maybe it got lost or he hasn't gotten enough time to write back," she concluded. I agreed as the waitress came over.

"Hiya girls, my name's Tikal and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink?" The lady asked. I nodded to Rouge, telling her to start.

"I'll do an iced coffee please." Tikal scratched some stuff down on a notepad, then turned to me.

"How bout you sugar?"

"I'll do an iced tea please." She nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Rouge turned back to me.

"No worries girl, he'll be home soon. I just know it." Rouge gave me a reassuring smile that made me grin.

"Thanks Rouge." Our drinks arrived and we thanked Tikal. I gulped down half of my tea while Rouge gulped down part of her frozen drink. We sat in a silence for a while, and then began to chat some more. We'd been catching up on everything, from boys to work to just daily life.

"But yeah, my last date with Sonic was HORRIBLE. We first went to the movies. He picked the movie and it was some, like, geeky action movie. I was the only girl in there, except for this other person who I'm pretty sure was female. They had long hair… anyways, after the movies we went to dinner. We got into his car and he asked me if I liked Burger King or Carl's Jr. better! I just can't believe that jerk," Rouge finished. I nodded and chuckled.

"Wow. That must've been the best night of your life."

"You're funny," Rouge said sarcastically. I smiled. "But really, almost all of the dates were like that. He's not that great of a boyfriend."

"Good. Because I know a certain red echidna has had an eye on you for a while." She blushed and looked down.

"You really think so Amy?" I nodded.

"I don't just think so, I know so. Rouge, he even told me he really likes you. He's been trying to get me to break you and Sonic up for the longest time now, because he wants to ask you out. He even offered me part of the Master Emerald to do it. He offered me cash, chaos emeralds, tickets to various things; I mean he really really really likes you! I can just tell by how he looks at you all the time. Haven't you ever seen him blush when he sees you? If you break up with Sonic, you have to tell me! I'll tell Knuckles when you do." I gave her a wink and smiled while she tapped her chin in thought.

"You know what, maybe you're right Amy. Maybe it is time to move on. And if you say Knuckles has an eye on me, then you can tell him I'm single," Rouge said standing up and finishing the last of her iced coffee. "I think it's about time I call up that blue moron and break up." We threw away our trash, left money for our bill, and walked out onto the street corner. "In fact, I'll call him tonight. Thanks Ames." Rouge gave me a hug and I hugged her back. "It's been great to see you again, are you sure you're ok to walk home alone? It is dark outside."

"Nonsense, my house is right around the corner. Don't worry Rouge, I'll be just fine." She smiled and nodded before taking to the skies. I watched her fly off into the night sky. I turned and began to walk back home. There were barely any people out tonight, just me in fact. I crossed the street and suddenly heard my phone going off. I pulled it out and looked at it. "I've never seen that number before…" I answered the call anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Amy Rose?"

"Yes… who am I speaking with?"

"This is the commanding officer of Shadow's unit. You are his girlfriend, no?"

"I am. What's wrong with Shadow?"

"He seems to have vanished. We believe he was taken during the surprise attack a few nights ago. Though we've tried our hardest to locate him, we can't seem to find him. We're terribly sorry Miss Rose." I stopped walking and just stood there, frozen in shock with my mouth wide open. Tears began to run down my face. _Shadow… gone? _"Miss Rose? Are you there?"

"Yes, yes I'm here. Thank you for letting me now, officer."

"My pleasure Miss Rose. Shadow was a brave hedgehog that we will always remember. He was a great inspiration for all of us. I apologize Miss Rose, but I must get back to work. Good night, Miss Rose."

"Good night, officer." A click was heard on the other side of the phone. I slowly slide my phone back into my purse. Tears flowed steadily down my face now. _He's gone. He's gone! _I could hear his words to me in my head. _Don't cry because I'm gone, but smile because you know I'll be home. I love you, Ames!_ "No, this can't be happening! This isn't true! This has to be a nightmare! It can't be happening! It can't be happening!"

The last thing I saw was a figure leaning on the side of a building by and alley before everything went black.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN! *LE GASP* SHADOOOOOOWWWW! NOOOOOOOOOO!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Le 3! Le yay!

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Dark © Me

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark outside, and I was sitting in an alley. There was an old blanket draped over my legs, and I was laying on a bag of something. I shivered thanks to the cold November winds. I rubbed my head, trying to figure out where I was.<p>

"You're awake." I whipped my head to my left. I'd heard that voice somewhere before, I know I have. Leaning on a wall was a dark hedgehog with grayish streaks. He had bright yellow eyes and moved toward me slowly. He crouched down next to me and I backed away a bit. He smiled warmly. "Don't be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm the one who pulled you out of the street last night," he said.

"Last night? How long have I been out?"

"About a day. You must be Amy Rose. I'm Dark. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Dark said.

"Finally meet me? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Shadow's cousin. You know, your boyfriend? He talked about you a lot. I never got to meet you until now. Shadow recently went away to war, right?" My eyes widen. Cousin? How did he know so much?

"Wow, I'm speechless right now. I didn't know Shadow had any family other than me. He never said anything about a cousin. And yes, Shadow did leave to war about a month ago. He just past away though. He went missing. I was on the phone with his commanding officer last night. That's why I fainted in the street I think."

"Oh, I'm really sorry. It's a shame to hear he's gone. It must be hard for you," Dark said. I nodded and looked down. A few warm tears fell from my face. Dark dried them off and rubbed my arms. "It's ok, it's gonna be ok. Trust me, Shadow doesn't go down that easily." Dark winked and stood up. He made me chuckled a little. "You're probably hungry. Did you want something to eat?" I shrugged. "You sure? C'mon, you could use a good meal after last night. I've got some cash here; you wanna go grab something quick? Like McDonalds or Burger King?" I shrugged again as he helped me up.

"I guess some food would be good. Thanks, Dark." He smiled to me.

"No problem, Amy. C'mon, there's a Starbucks down the street. Let's go get something." I smiled and walked down the street with him. I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets and looked around. I turned to Dark.

"So, where do you live?" He chuckled.

"The alley actually. It's been my home for years. You and Shadow have a house not to far from here, right?" I nodded.

"You don't have a home, Dark? What do you do when it rains or snows or storms?" He shrugged.

"Usually I go hang out in the Starbucks until the weather's better."

"Dark! You'll get a cold from sleeping out here. You should come stay at my place! I have a guest room if you'd like to stay. Please Dark, I'd hate for you to get sick," I begged. He laughed.

"Miss Rose, that's very kind, but I'll stay out here for now. I like my space." I stopped, stared him down, and placed my hands on my hips. "What?"

"Dark, you need to come stay with me. Especially since it's so cold outside. It's almost December, and that means snow! Please stay," I begged once more. He sighed.

"Alright Amy, but only until the weather lets up. I'd hate to be in your way all the time."

"Dark! You're not in my way; I want you to come stay. You should," I said. He shrugged.

"We'll see Miss Rose, we'll see."

*.*.*

_With Rouge…._

"Sonic! I told you it's over, leave me alone!"

"But Rouge, I love you! C'mon, we both know you wont leave me behind here." I growled at my now ex-boyfriend. Man he was such a jackass!

"Yes I will. Goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog." I took to the skies, leaving Sonic on the sidewalk staring in somewhat disbelief and somewhat anger. I smirked in satisfaction and flew towards Angel Island. While in the air I dialed Amy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ames, I dumped Sonic."

"Really? I'm so happy for you Rouge! I'll tell Knuckles right away. Oh, but there is something else I need to tell you." Uh oh, I don't like that tone of voice…

"What's up doll?"

"Shadow is dead. He's vanished, and they believe he wouldn't have survived this long without shelter." I was speechless. I stopped flying for just a minute, and then I realized I was falling into the water. I shook my head and began to flap my wings once again. "Rouge?"

"I'm so sorry, Ames. At least you sound like you're doing ok." I heard a giggle on the other end of the line.

"Believe me, I'm not in a very cheerful mood right now, but I met Shadow's cousin a few hours ago, Dark. He's really nice. We're actually walking to the coffee shop right now."

"That's good to hear. Well, I'm almost to Angel Island, so if you wouldn't mind passing on the word to a certain echidna…"

"I'm on it girl. Catch ya later."

"Bye Amy." I clicked my phone shut and shoved it away. I landed on the edge of the island and started walking.

*.*.*

_Back to Amy…_

I disconnected our call and quickly dialed Knuckles' number.

"Sorry Dark, I don't mean to be rude or anything, I just really have to call this guy now." He smiled and chuckled.

"Not a problem Miss Rose." I smiled in return.

"Please, call me Amy," I asked. He nodded.

"Alright, Amy." I grinned and went back to my phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Knuckles, it's Amy. Umm, do you still have your eye on a certain ivory bat?" There was an awkward silence on the other end of the phone.

"Uhhh, possibly. Why?"

"Well it just so happens she just told me she dumped Sonic so she's single."

"Really? Should I ask her?"

"Yes! Go get her Knuckles!" He disconnected our call and probably went off to find Rouge. I turned back to Dark, who opened the door of the coffee shop for me. I nodded my thanks and walked inside. We grabbed a table and sat down and ordered some drinks. "So Dark, will you come stay for a while?" He sighed.

"Only because you keep bugging me about it Miss Ro- uh, Amy, I will. But just for a short time, ok? I can't really explain my reasons why. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just… yeah."

"I get it, trust me." Our drinks soon arrived and we gulped down the liquids quickly. "So, we can you move in? Maybe tomorrow? You can have the guestroom." He nodded.

"Alright. I'll pack up what little I have tonight." He smiled and I grinned in delight.

* * *

><p>No no no, this isn't a AmyxOC story, so don't flip! I'm not done quite yet ;)<p>

Thanks for the feedback I've been getting! Please, keep it up! it's my inspiration ;)


	4. Chapter 4

4! Finally! Did anyone see I Am Number 4? Good, I didn't either.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Dark © Me

* * *

><p><em>1 Month Later… again…<em>

I finished my Christmas movie marathon and clicked off the TV. Dark was leaning on me, half asleep. I shook him gently.

"Dark… Dark… I'm going upstairs to bed… see you tomorrow." I kissed his forehead and left him on the couch, now fully asleep.

Dark moved in about a month ago. No, I don't have any feelings for him or anything like that no one will ever be able to replace Shadow. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and it was heavily snowing outside. Central Park was covered in snow.

Anyways, back to Dark and I. We became best friends soon enough and we've been close for a while. He's so nice, a lot different than Shadow though. And the first week he was here, the weirdest thing happened…

_Flashback_

_I was heading upstairs with Dark in front of me. I noticed something on his shoulder._

"_Dark, what's on your shoulder? It looks like a burn." His eyes quickly shot open and he covered it with his hand._

"_It's nothing, don't worry about it."_

"_Dark, lemme see. I don't want it to get infected."_

"_No! Don't worry about it!" He yelled quickly in panic before running up the stairs and into his room. He's refused to talk about it since or have it treated since._

_Flashback End_

Weird right? It just seems suspicious to me. I entered my room and changed into a loose pair of sweats and an old tank top. I yawned and crawled into bed, but not without turning off the lights and shutting my window. I snuggled deep into the warm covers. I missed Shadow here with me. I missed that smirk, that laugh, those eyes, his jokes, his attempted culinary skills, and just his spirit. I had a feeling deep down that he wasn't gone. That he was still out there somewhere. And I had a feeling he was closer than I thought.

*.*.*

_In The Morning…. With Rouge…._

"Morning dear!" Knuckles yelled making me jump. I looked around quickly before I realized Angel Island was covered in snow. I was up in a tree on a large branch next to Knuckles. "Merry Christmas!" I giggled.

"You too dear. What do you wanna do today?"

"Well, Amy said she's gonna have a Christmas party. You wanna go? She said no gifts, just partying!" I laughed and nodded.

"Alright. Sounds like fun to me."

_Back to Amy…_

I woke up and stretched. Out my wind, snowflakes floated down gracefully. I smiled and jumped out of bed. I quickly changed into jeans and a red t-shirt. I ran down those stairs and slid into the living room, where Dark was supposed to be sleeping. I noticed he wasn't there. I quickly looked in the guestroom; he wasn't there either. I searched my entire house up and down and there was no sign of Dark. I figured he'd probably gone out jogging and be back soon. Just like Shadow, Dark loved to go for a morning jog.

Now I needed to start setting up for the party. I threw streamers all over the living room and blew up some balloons. Next I tackled the Christmas tree. I decorated it with popcorn strings, ornaments, ribbons, and a bright star on top. I stepped back and admired my work. Next step was the food, which I wasn't going to tackle until Rouge got over here. She always came over to help cook because Shadow never could. I stopped and sighed. The first Christmas without Shadow. It was going to be hard this year. I stopped and sat down at my kitchen table. I placed my head in my hands and tears started to flow down my face. Pretty soon I was just crying to myself with my head in my hands.

"C'mon Amy, he's gone, get over it. He's not coming back, move on. You have your friends, like Rouge and Knuckles and Dark and Tails and Cream. But Shadow was still the one I wanted to see. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I stood up quickly and dried my tears. I ran to the door and opened it for Rouge. She stepped in and smiled. Rouge turned to me, about to greet me, but she stopped when she saw my face. A sigh escaped her lips and she threw her bag down. Rouge opened her arms to me. I ran to her and hugged her back.

"Rouge… it just doesn't seem like he's gone yet. This is my first holiday without him and I miss him like crazy! I want him back Rouge." She rubbed my back.

"Amy, he's closer than you think. Trust me, I'm pretty sure he is." She nodded to my table. "Who's the rose from?" I stopped crying for a minute.

"Rose? What rose?" I turned around and noticed there was a red rose with a note sitting on my table. I walked over to it. I picked up the rose and twirled it in my fingers. _Red roses… where would he get a red rose in winter? And how did he know they're my favorite? _Next I picked up the note. Rouge began to read over my shoulder.

_Ames,_

_Come meet me by the large tree in Central Park. I've got a surprise for you._

_ Dark_

I titled my head in confusion. How long had this note been here? I turned to Rouge, who had a huge smirk on her face.

"Well? Why are you standing here? Get your coat, go meet Dark!" I nodded slowly and smiled. I snatched a long coat off the coat rack and slipped on black boots. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door and down the street, avoiding the few people out on Christmas day. I was being careful not to slip on some ice. I ran across the street, not caring about the honking bus. I ran to central park and ran up the large tree. Dark wasn't here. I looked around, with my back to the tree. Suddenly two warm blacks arms came around my waist. I figured it was Dark.

"Dark, I…" I stopped when I looked down at the arms. There were crimson streaks running down each one. My eyes widened and I turned around. I was frozen in disbelief. It wasn't Dark.

It was Shadow.

"S-s-Shadow? You're here! You're alive!" I hugged him tightly as he laughed and twirled me, making us fall into the snow. I landed on his lap facing him. I stared into his eyes and kissed him. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When we were out of breath, we broke off. "Shadow! Shadow, I can't believe you're here!" I noticed a burn on his shoulder. _I've seen that burn before… _"You were Dark all along, weren't you?" I saw that familiar smirk come across his face again.

"Yep. It was so hard not to tell you! When you passed out on the street, I already had an idea of what was going on, so I took you in. Now, as for the war, I was captured by the enemy and beaten a lot. That's why I had so many burns and bruises and cuts. One night, I was able to escape, and I knew if I returned to my unit, all I'd do was cause trouble. So I walked. I walked and I walked and I walked for miles to get here, all because I wanted to see you again." I smiled and leaned on his chest. He kissed my head.

"How come you wouldn't let me touch your burn?"

"I knew if you started to treat my wounds, either 1) you'd realize they were guns wounds and that would be rather suspicious, or 2) the first aid stuff would wash off the gray paint I had put on. So you're welcome to treat them now if you'd like." I smiled again. I still couldn't believe he was here! With me, here! "And Amy?"

"Yes Shadow?"

"Merry Christmas. And I have one other small question to ask you that only you can answer," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Anything Shadow." He looked up at me.

"Will you marry me?" I looked at Shadow is surprise and excitement.

"Yes. Oh yes Shadow I will!" I said hugging him tightly. We laughed together and enjoying each other's embrace. Shadow happily slipped a ring onto my finger and smiled at me.

"Now, I believe you have a party to attend tonight," he said picking me up. I wrapped arms around his neck and leaned my head on his chest. He chaos controlled back home. Our home. And now it would always be our home.

* * *

><p>Yay lame ending! OMGZ IT'S SOOO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEE!<p>

Surprise! Christmas in July! XD

Review and tell me what you think! And I told you guys it was going to be a short chapter thing :/


End file.
